swindlefandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Vader
Darren Vader is a main character in Swindle. He's known for having tough skin, and his mysterious nature leaves much to be desired. He gets recruited by Griffin Bing for his brawns and his ride, but when the time comes for him to put his tried and tested muscles aside, a brand new Darren is set to appear. Darren is portrayed by Noah Munck, who portrayed Gibby on Nickelodeon's iCarly. Biography Early life Darren Vader was born into the Rockford family. When he was in kindergarten, he made an enemy of Griffin Bing, who eventually became known as 'The Man With The Plan'.; the two have been arch rivals ever since. Sixth grade In sixth grade, he learned about one of the inventions of Mr. Bing, the SmartPick, "fruit picker of the future", which he obnoxiously nicknamed the "DumbPick". He learned that Griffin's father had quit his job to buy time to develop it, leading to Griffin's family's financial crisis. He would bully Griffin about it, although he only learned about it because the papers for the development of the contraption were scattered across the kitchen table in his house. Griffin, who wouldn't even mention it to his best friend until the last second, falsely believed he had been snooping, and while Darren told him his means of discovering the SmartPick, it was a small comfort to him. In October of the same year, knowing the Rockford House would be demolished in the morning, Bing planned a sleepover there. To give them an excuse to come, he arranged two fake sleepovers. Vader agreed to participate, and he told Ben Slovak that Old Man Rockford had abandoned the mansion because he was imprisoned for murdering his wife with a chainsaw. However, Marcus claimed the weapon was actually a railway spike. Vader later claimed that he had the flu, a twenty-four hour bug. Personality Darren Vader is the polar opposite of Griffin Bing, his childhood nemesis. While Griffin is fair, loyal, courageous, and intellectual, Darren is unfair, selfish, cowardly, and arguably dimwitted. Generally, he seems to be a considerably unpleasant person and was seen as overly critical of Griffin's plans. Griffin once noticed that he was as awful a person as S. Wendell Palomino. He was also pushy and insensitive in mentioning the SmartPick, which he obnoxiously named the "DumbPick", and filled Ben Slovak's head with rumors about Old Man McLeach murdering his own wife in a brutal fashion. He was condescending, pessimistic, and extremely obnoxious. He wanted to join Griffin's plan in order to supplant them and steal the Bambino for himself, much like Palomino, which he nearly accomplished by blackmailing Griffin that he would report everything he had eavesdropped upon by cleverly hiding in a beanbag for nearly an hour. Throughout the course of the Bambino Heist, Darren continuously complained loudly, such as when Pitch broke her foot. Pitch is very annoyed with him and thinks he has a sick mind, which is awful coming from Pitch as she is in the very least courteous towards just about everybody. In addition, Darren was a hypocritical ingrate. He didn't see flaws in himself and was constantly openly insulting people or pointing out exaggerated facts or opinions about said people. During the Bambino Heist, he obnoxiously criticized and challenged Griffin's competence as a leader, as well as a burglar — he didn't seem to realize that he was brooding loudly and expecting everyone else to improvise while offering no advice or even encouragement of his own. In spite of this, he did carry out his duties as the team's "muscle man", if not only to satisfy his own interests. Aside from his lack of fair play, Darren is seen as being alone and friendless because of his excessive bullying, and because he has no loyalty to anyone except for himself, making him an unbelievably annoying and selfish child. Nonetheless, Darren is not as cruel as S. Wendell Palomino, whose narcissism pursued him to adulthood, even though Griffin once claimed that he is. While both of them are entirely devoid of empathy for anyone, Darren was braver than the dealer, as he willingly became involved in the plan as opposed to manipulating others into doing his dirty work. He is also strong enough to climb a tree effortlessly, his climbing skills being surpassed only by Pitch. He eventually reflected on his mutiny during the heist and his regret was existent, but extremely slight. He told himself he would blame Griffin for the heist, and while he followed through, he defended him by explaining that he found it at the McLeach House. 'Relationships' Savannah Drysdale In the beginning when Griffin and Ben meet up with Amanda, Darren, and Savannah in the school gym to talk about their plan, Amanda rejects the offer, starts to leave, and when Savannah wants to leave, so does Darren, (notice how he wants to go right when Savannah is leaving). And they don't seem really rude to each other, (as they don't insult each other like Amanda insulted them by calling the two of them losers, to which they are both offended). During their mission, Savannah and Darren are paired together, but Darren wasn't to thrilled about being teamed up with her, due to her peppy attitude, but in time, they become friends, and start to accept the roles they are given. But the biggest moment when they havent bonded is when Savannah and Darren were improvising as a newswoman and her cameraman to stall Swindell, Swindell pushes Savannah into the pond, and when Darren doesn't help her up, she looks hurt. Savannah does show affection for Darren when he tried to steal Swindell's food, and Swindell tazered him. In the background, we can see Savannah looked worried for Darren, a sign that she cares about him. Another moment they have not yet bonded, is when the group is waiting for Amanda to get back to them in Darren's van. Darren decides to go to sleep until she comes back, Savannah suggests that the two of them work on acting exercises, (notice how she didn't ask Griffin or Ben to practice), he tells her, "OK, this is my, um, I don't care what you're saying face, is it convincing?" She looks sad when he says this, and leaves him be. Darren however, laughs a little bit from that, but only after she moved away from him and goes back to Griffin, Ben, and Melissa. When Amanda does come back, Darren and Savannah both laughed at her for telling them she used to be a geek. Before they drive away in his van, we can see Darren going to the drivers seat, and we can see Savannah sitting down next to him in the passengers seat, even though she could have stayed in the back with the others. Later, when Savannah is teaching Amanda gymnastics, but leaves when she seems to have a nac for it, Savannah immediately meets up with Darren to work on acting. He was reluctant at first, because he thought is was dumb, calling it just 'pretending'. And he also looked around him in the beginning of the lesson, as though he didn't want to be seen with her. But after a few tries, he got into it, and Savannah told him very good job, which he seemed to appreciate. And he starts to become intrigued with acting. The two of them are getting along at this point when they pose as two Swedish people trying to sell a doll to Swindell, he makes them an offer, and while he looks away, they sneak each other sly smiles. At this point, Darren is starting to feel ok with acting, and each time they are finished improvising, he will ask Savannah how he did, meaning he cares about her opinion, which she tells him he was great. And when they were improving in the elevator to distract Lefeve, Savannah, (in character), slapped Darren to make it seem more realistic, and he didn't get mad at her. He just asked her why she did it, which she replied "just go with it", which he did. He didn't quit on her after she slapped him, he stayed with her, without getting mad at her. During their elevator improv, Savannah, (in character, (though she really means it), explains to Darren that she's upset that he has been criticizing her dream to become an actress, indicating she cares what he thinks about her. But Darren, (in character, (though he really means it), says he didn't mean to, that he's sorry for hurting her, and promises he will never hurt her again. Then, when they are done with the distraction, he says to her that acting is cool, to which she agrees, and they smile at each other. This proves that during the mission, they have grown close to each other, and they care about each other. They seem to have a closer relationship than any other member on the team. Because they certainly spend a lot of time together, which makes Savannah happy, as she gives Darren a soft side, and he develops a soft spot for her. At the wedding the two of them are singing "Call Me Maybe", together, (a song they both seem to like). While it showed the two of them singing, we see Darren and Savannah mostly looking at each other while singing the song, and also smile at each other, having a fun time. Then when the bride noticed the doll on the cake, they looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. And when Swindell ran for the doll, Darren and Savannah ran to stop him together. Also at the wedding, when an old lady shoves cake in Darren's face, Savannah sees this and shoves some cake in the face of the same lady that did it to Darren, possibly defending him. When they did start to throw the cake, they didnt move away from each other like how the others were, in different places in the room. The two of them stayed together. At the end of the mission, Savannah's dad reveals Savannah has spoken a lot about Darren, and how he has gotten really good at acting. Her dad offers him to join his acting class, which Darren accepts. Before they are cut off camera, we can see Darren and Savannah smiling at each other about to hug. At the end of the movie, they remain close friends and teammates, and later they possibly started to crush on each other, but this unknown if it happens or not. Ben Dupree In the beginning, Ben and Darren aren't friends at all. At first, when Ben spilled his smoothie on Darren, he was going after Ben, but Griffin stopped him. So they have a bully/bullied relationship. So when Griffin and Ben are looking for teammates, Ben isn't happy to have Darren, yet let's him join anyway. They both seem to like the song, "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. Ben also thanked Darren for helping him get the card back. Throughout the movie, they become close friends and teammates. This shows at the end when they high five each other, and go on their next mission. Griffin Bing Since Darren owes Griffin for getting him his hair cream , and also Griffin needs him for his van and strength, Darren reluctantly joins the team. They both laughed at Amanda when she told them that she used to be a geek. They both seem to like the song, "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. But Darren does respect Griffin as the leader, and listens to him no problem. Through the course of the movie, they work together as teammates, and become close friends. smm Amanda Benson There is not much between these two, except when Griffin and Ben wanted to have her join, she refused because she saw Darren as a loser, but joined anyway. Another moment is that Darren laughed at Amanda when he saw her loving all of Eddie's nerd possessions, and when she told her story about how he used to be a geek, he laughed at that, too. But he kept it a secret, mainly because she told him and the rest of the group that they can't tell anybody about it. When Amanda took the picture of the doll with her cellphone, she sent it to everyone including Darren, which he friendly commented "showoff", smiled, and admired her skills. And since he got the picture from her phone, sometime during the mission, she gave him her cellphone number. They both seem to like the song, "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. But later, they become close friends and teammates. Melissa Bing There is not much between these two, other than Darren laughing with Melissa and the others when Melissa made Swindell get hurt in the elevator. He seemed to be very impressed with her skills. They both laughed at Amanda when she told them that she used to be a geek. They both seem to like the song, "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. Another moment is when, at the wedding, Melissa jumped on Swindell's back, to stop him from getting the doll, Darren, and the others immediately run to try to help her. Throughout the movie, they become close friends and teammates. References * His name resembles ''Star Wars ''Darth Vader. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Swindle Six Category:Teenagers Category:Bullies Category:Thieves